1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a pixel module, and more particularly to a pixel module having a repairable structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are a commonly used flat panel display technology possessing the advantages of low power consumption, thin profile, and low driving voltage. LCDs are used in a wide variety of applications including, personal computers (PC), word processors, navigation systems, video games, projectors, viewfinders, and portable apparatuses, such as watches, calculators and televisions.
The dielectric and conductive anisotropy of liquid crystal molecules allows the molecular orientation of liquid crystal molecules to be shifted by an external electrical field, thus, various optical effects are produced. Thin film transistors (TFT) serve as the active elements in LCDs as they possess the advantages of low power consumption, thin profile, and low driving voltage.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional display panel. For clarity, the conventional display panel 10 only shows two pixel units 11 and 12. The pixel unit 11 comprises a transistor 111 and a pixel capacitor 112. A scan electrode provides a scan signal S1 for turning on the transistor 111. A data electrode provides a video signal D1 to the transistor 111 for charging the pixel capacitor 112. The liquid crystal molecules of the pixel unit 11 are rotated according to a voltage stored in the pixel capacitor 112 such that light passes through the pixel unit 11.
The pixel unit 12 comprises a transistor 121 and a pixel capacitor 122. A scan electrode provides a scan signal S2 for turning on the transistor 121. A data electrode provides a video signal D1 to the transistor 121 for charging the pixel capacitor 122. The liquid crystal molecules of the pixel unit 12 are rotated according to voltage stored in the pixel capacitor 122 such that light passes through the pixel unit 12.
When the transistors 111 and 121 are normal, the pixel capacitors 112 and 122 are charged according to the video signal D1. When the transistors 111 and 121 are abnormal, the video signal D1 is unable to charge the pixel capacitors 112 and 122 via the transistors 111 and 121. Thus, liquid crystal components of the pixel units 11 and 12 do not rotate such that light cannot pass through the pixel units 11 and 12.